One
by Sleep-Sister
Summary: HitsugayaxOC! Please Review! Marie is currently an unseated soul reaper who wants to be someone. She transfers to squad ten and slowly finds her self with her Captain more and more.
1. Chapter 1

Sohma Marie shifted her feet nervously. Surely her Captain wouldn't refuse the transfer. It wasn't like she did anything important here in squad three.

She was a lowly unseated officer who mostly cleaned up after the higher ups in the squad. Namely Captain Ichimaru, he may not look it but he is a complete slob.

Marie looked up and suppressed a sigh.

Ichimaru Taicho had been looking at her transfer scripts for the last half hour.

She was never sure what to think when around her Captain. He mostly creeped her out on a daily bases.

It was much worse when she first started working for him. She felt strangled whenever she was around him for the first couple of months. But that was apparently normal. Everyone felt that way when around the Captain of squad three.

Finally Ichimaru looked over the paper and towards Marie.

Well at least she thought he was looking at her his eyes always seemed to be closed. Marie had only seen his eyes once and that had been enough of a shock that she never wanted to see them ever again.

"So Marie-kun, ya want ta transfer ta squad ten?" Ichimaru asked as he set aside the paper on his desk.

"Y-yes sir" Marie stammered on.

Her heart beat erratically.

_What if he refuses? What if I'm stuck here forever? I can't handle that I need to… I need to…_

_Be someone._

And Marie knew in all her being she could never be the "someone" she wishes to be by staying in this squad.

Ichimaru tilted his head slightly to the side. Marie saw that as a good sign he always did that when considering the pros vs. the cons.

Her palms began to sweat so she wiped them on her uniform bottoms.

"Alight, I'll send the recommendation letter ta Hitsugaya-kun in the mornin. Izuru!" Captain Ichimaru said as he got up from the desk and called for his Lieutenant.

Mari quickly pivoted on the balls of her feet to face her Captain as he left.

"Thank you very much Captain Ichimaru" Marie said as she formally bowed to her soon to be ex-Captain.

Ichimaru spared her a quick glance and one of his famous smiles as he left the room.

Marie was very excited. So excited she was shaking. Her brown curls shook with her.

_I'm so happy!_

She remained happy even when the Lieutenant walked in. Kira never really liked her and Marie shared no feelings towards him either.

Happiness surrounded her as she worked throughout the rest of the day cleaning up Captain Ichimaru's living quarters and office.

No one was able to ruin her mood.

Not the mean lady at the mess hall.

Not the bullies of squad three.

Not even the bullies of squad eleven.

Her happiness stayed with her even in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie silently hummed to herself as she worked on polishing the large book shelf.

It was her first assignment in her new squad: clean up the Captain's office. She was use to being stuck on cleaning duty so she didn't mind.

It was her first day so she was working extra heard to impress her new Captain and Lieutenant.

Honestly, she didn't care if the rest of the squad liked her they didn't matter. She wouldn't work to impress them but she would like to make some new friends now that she would hardly ever see her old squad three friends anymore.

But that was a thought for later right now she had work to do!

She worked vigorously on the office till she needed a small break. Marie plopped herself on the couch in front of the Captains desk. Now that she had time to think she pondered over the events of the past day.

She had been told of her acceptance to the squad then had packed her meager belongings, said farewell to her friends and Captain, avoided the Lieutenant then had gone off to meet her new Lieutenant.

Which was odd seeing as the Captain is suppose to welcome the new members.

"_**The Captain?" Lieutenant Matsumoto echoed back to her new subordinate. **_

"_**Y-Yes" Marie stammered on.**_

_**She always stammered. It was a bad habit she needed to work on.**_

_**Lieutenant Matsumoto stopped walking down the hall way that was to lead them to Marie's new room and turned to face her. Her breast bouncing from the movement.**_

"_**Well right after approving your transfer her left for an important mission" Matsumoto answered while folding her arms under her breast.**_

_**Marie sincerely wished she wouldn't do that. It moved her breast out more and even closer to spilling out over her uniform top. **_

_**Crestfallen Marie slightly hung her head. **_

"_**I see"**_

"_**Don't worry the Captain should be back before sunset" Matsumoto then turned and began walking down the hall once more, expecting Marie to follow. **_

After settling in to her new room and getting a few minutes to freshen up Marie was rushed here to clean.

Marie smiled at the memory of Lieutenant Matsumoto apologizing for having her on duty before she was able to adapt to being in a new squad. Matsumoto had said that if the Captain returned to a messy office he was sure to yell at her. She had said the Captain could be quite scary when he gets mad.

Marie had smiled and said it was not a problem. Matsumoto rewarded her with a big hug telling Marie what a great pal she was.

This actually shocked Marie. She began stammering on about how the lieutenant shouldn't be thanking her because it was her job after all. Matsumoto had just laughed.

Marie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink remembering how she had felt when embraced by the Lieutenant. She was awful warm…

Marie shook her head violently.

She often got lost on her own train of thoughts. There was no time for that now especially since the sun was about to set.

Marie jumped up, wide eyed.

"Sunset! Damnit!"

The Captain could be here any minute and she still had to polish the desk.

She jumped over the couch and dove for the rag and wood polish.

She quickly began working on the desk all prior thoughts banished as she was consumed by the work.

When she finished the top and sides of the desk Marie pushed back the chair and began to polish the underneath.

Marie was too engrossed in her work to hear the sound of the door being slid open.

She also didn't hear the sound of foot steps walking towards the back of the desk.

"Who are you?"

Marie yelped, tried to leap up, hit her head and then sat back down. Her heart pounded against her rib cage.

Rubbing her head she crawled out from the desk.

Looking up, Marie met the quizzical look of a young blue-green eyed boy with spiky white hair. She had a moment to wonder what he was doing in the Captain's office before she noticed the white article of clothing that marked him as a Captain.

"Captain!" Marie screams and leaps to meet him. She knocks her head on the edge of the desk and falls back down again.

Rubbing her sore head Marie mentally curses herself as she crawls further out from the desk before standing to attention.

Now at her full height Marie notices how small he is. With the exception of his hair they are the same height. She stands in awe for a few seconds protocol forgotten.

"Well, who are you?" He demands again. Arms folded across his chest a stern look on his face.

He was obviously not use to finding strangers under his desk.

Shaken from her wandering thoughts Marie bows and flusterly replies, "Y-yes. Marie Sohma. I have just transferred from squad three. I am now to work under you as a member of squad ten, Captain Hitsugaya sir."

Marie's head began to spin.

Appearing to be thoughtful Captain Hitsugaya steps past her and opens a desk drawer. Marie barely stumbles out of his way and places herself in front of his desk.

Her palms were sweaty and her heart beat erratically again.

Marie swallowed nervously. _I never thought…_

Marie stopped her thoughts and focused on Hitsugaya. He read over her transcript. He seemed deep in thought over something.

Marie stood there silently. She listened to her throbbing head. It's constant pounding against her skull and brain. Maybe she had a concussion.

That would not be good. Getting a concussion on her first day in her new squad? So much for impressing the Lieutenant and Captain. They'd think she was so pathetic.

Man her head hurt.

Hitsugaya finished looking over her transcript.

"It says here you have mastered your Shikai. And have achieved Bankai level but have yet to master it."

Marie winced. She had hoped to avoid this conversation.

It was true that she has mastered her Shikai and been able to activate her Bankai. But they were both "useless". Like her.

"I have." Marie replied her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yet you remain an unseated officer." He said more to himself then to her.

Marie saw how his demeanor changed to one of deep thinking.

His eyes shifted and caught hers. Marie was captivated by his stare. She felt her cheeks heat. She blamed it on her concussion.

"I'm promoting you to thirteenth seat. For of your abilities and lack of them. I expect you to master your Bankai and hone your skills to a more suitable level. You missions will waver accordingly."

Marie stared dumbfounded. He was kidding right. He can't promote her to thirteenth seat. He had to be, he couldn't expect _her _to go on missions!

Captain Ichimaru was sure to write down how utterly useless she was!

Marie began to protest but Lieutenant Matsumoto walked in.

"Oh Captain your back" She then noticed Marie. "And you've met Marie-chan"

Captain Hitsugaya nodded to his Lieutenant. "Matsumoto can you escort thirteenth-seat Sohma to the medical ward." He received a questioning look from Matsumoto before grumbling, "She may have a concussion".

Hitsugaya began placing all the items back on his now polished desk.

He looked up from his small task and looked directly into Marie's eyes.

"You're dismissed"


	3. Chapter 3

After being dismissed by Captain Hitsugaya, Marie and Lieutenant Matsumoto had gone to go see a medic about Marie's head injuries. They had been told that they were nothing more then small bumps, placing ice on them would do her just fine.

Marie was relieved it wasn't a concussion.

But she still felt like an idiot.

_I can't believe I bonked my head, TWICE, in front of Hitsugaya. Now he probably thinks I'm an even bigger loser then before._

While Marie was mentally scolding herself she did not notice where Matsumoto had lead her.

Matsumoto's voice chimed up "Besides icing your head, the only way to help that sore head of yours is with a few drinks!"

Startled Marie stared wide-eyed into the bar.

She was positive that the consumption of alcoholic beverages would _not _be a good treatment.

Marie shifted the icepack she held to her head a little lower before responding.

"U-uhm, Matsumoto-san", she squeaked as she unwillingly followed the lieutenant into the bar.

Luckily Matsumoto heard her she turned her head so that she could see her new subordinate.

"What is it?...Oh" Matsumoto was able to read the unwillingness on Marie's face.

"Not a drinker are ya?"

When Marie shook her head Matsumoto turned and closed the gap between them

She smiled and patted Marie's back.

"Alright. You can find the way back by yourself, right?"

Marie nodded.

"K! Bye Marie-chan!" Matsumoto said in a too eager voice as she rushed herself into the bar.

As Marie walked down the street she heard cheers coming from the bar.

She sighed.

Lieutenant Matsumoto is a very strange woman.

_The next morning…_

Marie had crawled out of bed relatively late the next morning. She awoke with a throbbing head and wondered how Matsumoto felt after her visit to the bar last night. Not any better, Marie decided as she dressed and prepared herself for the emotional onslaught of the day.

First up was breakfast.

She was sure all the good food had been taken by now.

The thought of all the fresh fruit being gone had Marie practically running to the mess hall.

When she arrived she scanned the room.

Many people were still there but not the huge crowd she was use to arriving to at her usual breakfast time.

As Marie walked towards her desired food she noticed the people she usually saw had all left to carry on their usual duties. For that she was greatful she woke up late.

She also noticed there were only a few good pieces of fruit left. She spurred herself forward then relaxed.

_No one is here now so I won't have to fight for any food. _

Marie exhaled and pictured the layout of a bully free morning. She smiled. Today was going to be great.

She reached over for the last apple. Slightly upset all the pineapples were gone leaving her with her second favorite fruit.

_Now now, Marie we mustn't be ungrateful. We must be happy to be blessed with what we have. _

Marie smiled at her own words of wisdom.

But just before her hand was able to clasp around the desired fruit another hand swooped down and snatched it away.

Marie quickly pivoted to face Kaji, one of her old squad three tormentors.

Before Marie could confront him about stealing her apple he seemed spooked by something and quickly ran off with her breakfast.

"Tch," _I thought I would be done with him now that I've left squad three._

Marie sighed. All thoughts of having a nice day died.

She turned and went back to gathering up her food.

Her spirits perked when she noticed the slice of watermelon on the next table. She quickly scampered over to claim her prize.

Prepared to fight off anymore surprise bullies Marie noticed another hand reaching for her prize.

_Not this time._

Marie practically dove for the slice of watermelon and was barely able to retrieve it before the other hand could.

With a triumphant smirk Marie looked up at the face her almost-breakfast-snatcher.

She looked up to face Captain Hitsugaya. Her smirk died.

Her face flushed "I-I'm sorry I had no idea it was you Captain" she extended out her hand, offering him the watermelon. "Here".

His hand had drawn back to hold the other side of his breakfast tray. He had a small bowl of rice, a cup of steaming tea, and a serving of fried eggs.

"No, its fine you can have it." He moved as if he was going to leave.

"But…" Marie felt horrible. It was the last watermelon and she had practically taken it from him.

Holding either side of the slice of melon Marie pushed out her hands successfully breaking the melon in two. She extended a piece out to Hitsugaya.

He hesitate a moment before taking it. "Thanks"

Marie smiled.

Hitsugaya turned to leave and then didn't move any further.

Not sure what to do Marie just watched him. She could see he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Sohma, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you."

Somewhat confused Marie nodded.

Hitsugaya walked towards the exit with his breakfast in hand, leaving a scrambling Marie to quickly gather some decent food. Her breakfast consisted of three pieces of hurriedly jammed toast and her half of the watermelon.

Worried she'd lose him, Marie ran to catch up with Captain Hitsugaya.

She found him sitting outside on the porch, his legs hung over the side and his breakfast tray to his left.

Not sure what else to do Marie sat, with her legs tucked under her bum, next to his tray and placed her own tray on her left.

They sat in silence for a moment before Hitsugaya reached over and grabbed his bowl of rice signaling to Marie they would eat before they had their talk.

Marie ate her watermelon first. She tried not to moan in delight as she bit into the sweet treat. It was so good Marie had to overcome her desire of stealing the Captains slice. Instead she munched on her toast.

When Marie was on her last piece of toast she pulled out her legs from under her and began swinging them over the side.

It was a nice day and the air was slightly chilled due to winter being so close at had.

Marie suppressed a sigh. She hated the winter. It was always too cold.

A small gust of wind flew by tossing Marie's hair to the side. She glanced over at Hitsugaya and saw his spiky white hair sway with the wind. He appeared to be deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb his train of thought Marie was content to just take in his features.

_He hasn't really changed. Except maybe his height. And his hair seems longer. _

Marie's cheeks pinked and she smiled.

_I'm glad._

Her smiled faded as when she noticed he hasn't eaten his watermelon slice.

"I remember," Hitugaya's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"From my first year at the soul reaper academy. I remember you." He turned to face her.

Marie's shoulders slumped, her mood died.

_He forgot me?_

Marie didn't know if she should laugh or cry so she sat quietly.

Hitsugaya turned his face away. "I didn't remember you at our meeting yesterday. I…apologize for that."

Marie didn't respond. She clenched her fist. Hitsugaya went on, arms folded into the sleeves of his uniform.

"You disappeared after the mid-term, after…"

His voice trailed off.

Marie nodded and he continued.

"They were wrong for what they did. They had no right." His voice had grown harsh.

Marie shivered. The air around her had suddenly gone colder.

Not willing to speak Marie sat there letting the silence thicken as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was so cold. She had hoped to avoid this conversation along with talking about her Zanpakto. But alas, it was all inevitable with him as her Captain.

Hitsugaya broke the silence.

"You've changed, Marie."

Marie hesitantly looked up into the eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya, captivated she couldn't bring herself to look away.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Hey Marie-chan!" Marie turned in the direction of the voice. **_

_**She saw Nina, one of her close friends, rushing towards her. The fellow first year ran to catch up to where Marie and her other friends had gathered. It was rather difficult for Nina to run in a straight line. The hall was littered with students waiting to report to their classes.**_

"_**Nina, where have you been?" their other friend, Yaya, asked when Nina was in close enough that yelling wasn't necessary. **_

_**Ignoring the other girl Nina ran up and stared straight into Marie's dark eyes. "Is it true you're going to reveal your Shikai during today's mid-term?"**_

_**The conversations around Marie died. Everyone waited for her answer.**_

_**Marie fluffed her shoulder length brown curls and smiled, "Well, I don't know how you found out but, yes I will." As soon as she finished the bodies around her blew up in conversation.**_

"_**I'm sure her Shikai is so awesome."**_

"_**I've heard she has already been accepted as a seated officer."**_

"_**No way! She's sure to be a captain some day!"**_

_**Marie smiled nervously. All these assumptions were making her uncomfortable.**_

_**Nina spoke up again, "Can you give us a little sneak peak before class? Eh Marie-chan?" **_

_**Once again the conversations died around her. **_

_**Suddenly extremely self conscious with all the eyes on her Marie rubbed the back of her head.**_

"_**Uh no I don't think that would be a very good idea."**_

"_**Aww"'s erupted all around her. **_

_**Not knowing what else to do Marie excused herself from the group of friends and started walking towards her class.**_

_**As Marie walked down the hall she passed by another hall way and saw something that stopped her in her tracks.**_

_**Pivoting on her heels Marie walked into the hall way to confront the bullies picking on a first year.**_

**I'm so tired of those bullies picking on him.**

_**Her anger beginning to boil, Marie wasn't able to notice the sudden drop in temperature. **_

"_**Hey Jerk-faces!" Marie called towards the bullies, hands placed firmly on her hips.**_

_**The bullies as well as the young boy they were picking on turned there heads to face Marie.**_

_**Not feeling intimidated as she should have been when confronting the bullies who were almost double her height, Marie continued on through the hall.**_

_**The Bullies pulled away from the wall where they had shoved the white haired boy down.**_

"_**Well if it isn't little miss popular." There leader grumbled as he stepped forward to meet his confronter. **_

"_**Hello Kaji" Marie growled. She had successfully planted her feet in a position that would allow her to act quickly in case Kaji and his goons tried something stupid.**_

_**Kaji stopped less then a foot from where Marie stood. Marie tilted her head back far enough so she could stare straight into his unwashed, hairy face.**_

"_**There's nothing for you to see here, Sohma. Me and the boys were just teachin this little first year some manners. On respecting his elders and all." Kaji made a passive hand gesture that took in the width of the hall way. **_

_**He smiled, revealing his golden- half rotted teeth. The smell flowing from his mouth almost made Marie gag.**_

_**Ignoring Kaji, Marie peered down the hall to where Hitsugaya had pulled himself up. He stood against the wall, arms crossed as if nothing had even happened. **_

_**Giving her focus back to Kaji, Marie said the only words that would get him and his goons out of the hall.**_

"_**Yea? Well I'm sure your teacher would like to know what you've been up to."**_

_**Seeing him tense Marie smiled and moved as if she was going to walk away. **_

"_**Oh but wait." Marie stopped and cocked her head slightly to the side.**_

"_**I've heard you're just this close," Marie brought her thumb and index finger close so that they almost touched, "to getting expelled."**_

_**Kaji just stared at Marie for a long minute. Marie stared back. **_

_**Kaji lifted up his arm and made a "**_**come on"**_** gesture with his hand.**_

_**Marie didn't dare move till all the goons had left the hall, then she ran to check on Hitsugaya.**_

"_**Hitsugaya-kun? Are you okay?" Marie asked when she came to stand in front of him.**_

_**Hitsugaya looked up to face Marie.**_

_**He sighed.**_

"_**I'm fine." He then crossed his arms and his face was set in that stubborn line he seemed so fond of.**_

_**Not believing his words Marie scanned his body for any signs of an injury. Her eyes met his and she held the gaze for a minute.**_

_**He sighed.**_

"_**I'm fine" then he began to walk out from the hall way. **_

_**Marie went to catch up to him. She walked besides him down the hall and towards their class room.**_

"_**You should fight back when they start picking on you." Marie knew this was a pointless conversation and she knew his response. They've had this conversation before.**_

_**She just couldn't keep herself from starting up again. **_

Why? Why not fight back?

_**Having heard his qu Hitsugaya replied, "It's what they want. They want an excuse to fight. Idiots like them thinking fighting will prove their worth. They're a waist of my time."**_

_**Marie began to protest but she stopped herself. Biting her lower lip she peered at Hitsugaya from the corner of her eye.**_

_**Hitsugaya was a complete mystery to her. He was very young so he was a supposed genius. He was serious and didn't like childish banter.**_

_**He was also very short.**_

_**Marie tried not to laugh. He was very sensitive about his height.**_

_**And since they first met…**_

_**Marie shook her head to clear her thoughts. They had reached the classroom and she needed a clear head for today.**_

_**Marie hesitated when they entered the classroom. She didn't want to walk away from Hitsugaya's side.**_

"_**We should go sit down" Hitsugaya said to her as he walked off towards his seat.**_

_**Marie nodded despite the fact that Hitsugaya had turned away.**_

_**Suppressing a sigh Marie headed towards her seat. Soon she would be presenting her Shikai. **_

_**As she waited in anticipation for her presentation, it seemed that time was crawling by like a snail.**_

_**But finally it was time.**_

_**Marie stood at the front of the class clutching her Zanpakto. Everyone was watching her. Her eyes scanned the room just to make sure. Yes everyone was watching. **_

_**Taking a deep breath Marie glanced at the teacher. He nodded, giving Marie the signal she needed to unsheathe her blade. With the hilt between her hands Marie felt so at peace.**_

This is the sword that reflects my soul!

"_**Drew, Draw, Drawn!"**_

_**With a short puff of smoke the sword disappeared and was replaced by a giant Red Paintbrush. **_

_**Marie's face lit up with pride and joy at the release of her Zanpakto. She smiled widely at Miki her now giant Paintbrush. **_

_**When she lifted her head to see the awe of her fellow classmates, she saw a lot of smiles. **_

_**Slightly confused by the unexpected reaction, Marie began to explain her Zanpakto's ability till a chuckle escaped from a student's mouth. Which was followed by another, and then another till the room was filled with laughter.**_

_**Marie stared too shocked to speak.**_

_**They were laughing**_

_**They were laughing at her, her blade and her soul.**_

_**Her eyes darted around the room. Sure, a few students weren't laughing but the majority ruled. Even the teacher laughed.**_

_**Then, something inside Marie shattered and reformed into something painfully foreign.**_

_**Her shoulders slumped and she drooped her head.**_

_**After regaining his composure the teacher ordered Marie to put her "toy" away and for the class to quit down.**_

_**As Marie walked back to her seat someone stuck out their foot and tripped her. She heard some chuckles around her as she pulled herself up from the ground. **_

_**She heard girls whisper at her and then giggle. She also heard the teacher speak but didn't bother to listen.**_

_**She felt eyes on her but didn't care.**_

_**She felt empty.**_

_**And so painfully alone.**_

{**End Flash Back**}

Marie quickly pulled her gaze away.

She was suddenly very mad at him for making her remember that day. She thought she hated him, but that thought only lasted a second.

He seemed to stare at the side of her head for a while before he too, looked away.

Once again the silence around them thickens. Marie was not going to break through this silence. Not while they were still on this topic. Another gust of wind tossed Marie's hair to the side. It was still cold.

After what seemed like forever Hitsugaya tore away the silence, "You never came back after that". She wasn't sure but Marie thought she heard a tang of sadness in his words.

"No" Marie said confirming his words. She wanted to leave. Wanted to run away from his words. His sadness hurt her. It hurt her because it might not even be there.

"But, you went back" she knew he was talking about her returning to the soul reaper academy.

Marie smiled.

"I had to," she felt Hitsugaya looking at her. Marie hugged herself.

She went back years after that horrid mid-term. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't. She had returned after she achieved Bankai level. She was allowed to skip a few levels allowing her easy access to a squad of her choice.

She ended up in squad three as an unseated officer. After all her hard work she had still ended up as a Nobody.

She accepted that as her fate but there was always a part of her that knew she deserved better. It knew she could be someone.

But that small sliver of herself died a little each day as her Captain, Lieutenant, and other squad members drilled it into her that she was, and always will be, a Nobody.

She had those enemies but she also had a few friends who stuck up for her and gave her hope.

She lived through that for years, till finally she worked up enough courage to transfer.

She felt bad for leaving her friends, Dawn, Joi, and Chizukigou. But they wanted her to be in an environment where she could strive.

And Marie knew she could strive here in squad ten, with Hitsugaya. As long as she was with him she could be Someone.

She would believe that. She had to or she was sure she would break.

Smiling Marie turned to assure her captain she was fine. When he saw her smile Marie could tell some part of him relaxed.

He looked at her, not really smiling but still expressing himself clearly. He reached out towards her.

"Shiro-chan!"

Marie and Hitsugaya's heads turned towards the high pitched feminine voice.

Marie saw a young brown haired girl race towards them.

_Shiro-chan? Who's that…?_

Marie's eyes almost popped out of her head

_She couldn't possibly mean…_

Marie saw the way Hitsugaya had tensed. He seemed ready to explode.

"I've told you it's _Captain Hitsugaya!_" Hitsugaya yelled at the girl who had reached where he and Marie had perched.

Marie stared; dumbfounded that the girl would dare disrespect a Captain. She just couldn't fathom it. It was then Marie saw the badge the girl wore. She was the lieutenant of squad five: Hinamori Momo. Marie began to stutter uncontrollably. Luckily the Captain and Lieutenant didn't hear her. Or maybe they just chose to ignore her.

"Ya know Shiro-chan-"

Hitsugaya cut her off here "Don't call me Shiro-chan!"

"-whether you sit or stand your eye level doesn't really change."

Captain Hitsugaya sighed, "Please leave me alone." He looked back at Marie, who was still stuttering.

He stared at her with great intensity.

Getting the hint, Marie burst from her seat and bowed.

"I-I apologize for not introducing myself earlier Lieutenant Hinamori!"

When Marie straightened herself she noticed the confused look on the Lieutenant's face.

"Oh I didn't see you there, um-"

Marie wanted to strangle herself for not giving a proper introduction. "Y-Yes," she bowed here, "I'm Sohma, Marie."

Hinamori-san still looked slightly confused. Hitsugaya stood up. "Sohma is my new thirteenth seat." That seemed to clear the Lieutenant up. She smiled to Marie then turned back to Hitsugaya…aka Shiro-chan.

Marie blinked.

_That's right he upped me to thirteenth seat. _

She blinked again.

The Captain had burst into some heated discussion about…well Marie wasn't sure _what_ they were talking/yelling about.

_Captain Hitsugaya also said something about training._

"U-Um excuse me but I should get going now" Marie stammered. She didn't want to stay by them when they were having such fierce discussions. But by the information she gathered she learned they had grown up together.

Before she could leave Hinamori-san leaned in a little closer to Marie and motioned to her check. "You have some toast crumbs there," she whispered.

Embarrassment covered Maries face as she wiped off the crumbs. She thanked Hinamori, bowed, grabbed her tray and then walked off.

When she turned a corner she stopped and listens in to their conversation.

"Oh, Shiro-chan!"

"Don't call me Shiro-chan"

"You picked up the last water melon!"

Marie heard Hinamori squeal in delight.

"Wow it is so good! You…"

Not wanting to hear the rest Marie ran off.


	5. Train like you mean it!

The next few weeks flew by rather quickly for squad ten's new thirteenth seat. Marie fell into a routine.

Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays were her patrol days. She worked at the conjoined outpost of squad ten and squad nine. Which was awesome because the Vice captain of squad nine would show up occasionally. And Marie found him _very _attractive.

Tuesdays and Wednesdays were her miscellaneous days. She did random chores for her Captain and Lieutenant. It was nice for Marie to spend time with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Friday was "store day", where she checked all the stocks and weekly income of shops in the Seretei sponsored by squad ten. It was her hectic day. Luckily she had learned flash step, making it easier to go from store to store. Then she would file a report that needed to be overlooked by her captain.

Saturday was her day off. Which was usually spent sleeping.

Today was Friday. She had just returned from checking the last shop. Now it was time to file her report.

Marie practically dragged herself to the filing office. Fatigue gnawed at her bones. She had used flash step too much today while rushing from shop to shop.

But now she was home and all she wanted to do was to take a bath. Her skin was now sticky from sweat. The brown curls atop her head had become stuck to her face. Wiping aside some of her hair Marie filed her report into the cabinet.

Marie leaned against the cabinet and smiled.

_Hot bath here I come._

As Marie was about to commence her prancing to the washing room Captain Hitsugaya walked into the filing office. He walked straight at her with obvious intent.

Upon seeing him Marie wanted to cry. His presence delaying her trip to the baths.

Not wanting to seem rude, Marie pushed herself off of the filing cabinet.

Suddenly self-conscious of her appearance Marie wiped her hands on the bottoms. She wasn't positive but she was sure she smelled awful ripe right then. It was the absolute worst time for them to speak.

Hitsugaya stopped his advance an arms length away from where Marie stood at attention.

"Marie, are you feeling more comfortable in squad ten now that you've been here for a few weeks?"

He had started addressing her by her first name since their breakfast chat on her second day in the squad. It wasn't an odd thing for a Captain to address their subordinates as such. But it was quite odd for Hitsugaya. He rarely addressed anyone by their first name. The only time Marie witnessed this act from him was when he was with Vice Captain Hinamori.

Marie wiped at her sweat hardened bangs "Yes, thank you, I have." Despite her annoyance at his sudden arrival Mari was able to smile at her Captain.

A tiny thought then bubbled to the surface of Maries mind. Mo matter what kind of mood she was in Marie was always willing to smile for him.

"Good," he placed his hands into the sleeves of his uniform, "I've been waiting till you became more comfortable here before I started you on your training."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"T-Training?!" she squeaked.

Hitsugaya nodded, "tomorrow is your day off so you will meet a member of squad eleven in their courtyard at sunrise."

Marie's mental jaw dropped. The words training, squad eleven and sunrise were swimming around her brain. She was sure her brain had fried.

The memory of Hitsugaya telling her she was to receive training to gain skill with her zanpakuto just now decided to join the party. Marie had hoped he would have forgotten about that. She was more then fine with being the thirteenth seat. But apparently the Captain wanted more out of her.

"Is that understood?"

Marie suppressed a sigh.

How could she say no? Especially when he used that "Captain" voice so well.

"Yes," Marie reluctantly answered.

It was obvious Hitsugaya heard her reluctance and his decision to ignore it was clearly noted.

"One more thing."

Marie blinked to help her focus. Her mind was wandering. She kept envisioning herself smacking a certain white-haired Captain with a smelly old fish. And it was not Captain Ukitake.

"Are you headed to the baths?"

Was she headed to the baths?

Well of course she was headed there! Anyone with at least the slightest sense of smell knew that.

Marie nodded slowly wondering if her captain had been dealt any blows to the head lately.

"I'm heading there also. So I will walk with you" he turned and left expecting her to follow. Not wanting to be left behind Marie rushed after him. She fell into step on his left.

Their walk was filled by compatible silence. They've both worked a long day and didn't have much energy to chit-chat.

But Marie couldn't get over the fact that she would be training with a member of squad eleven. They were mostly all bullies there. Members of that squad were masters in brute force. It was also rumored that they were all too dense to learn kido spells.

Marie, on the other hand was decently average in both combat and kido.

Replaying her memory of meeting with Captain Hitsugaya, Marie realized he probably set this training up for her to get more use to her Bankai. And to maybe master her Shikai.

Miki, Marie's zanpakuto, would be happy about the training. Miki never saw much action so she is bound to be overloaded with boredom. A spark of regret touched Marie. It was, after all, her responsibility to take out Miki for practice drills. Marie has never done that since becoming a soul reaper. She has done it plenty of times before when she was staying with her parents before her re-admittance to the academy.

Suddenly feeling horrible about herself Marie paid no attention to where they were going anymore. Instead she blindly followed her captain.

Then Hitsugaya suddenly stopped. Marie, slightly confused, stopped also. He was now giving her a strange look.

"Marie" Hitsugaya said slowly. He sounded as if he were taking to a small child.

"Yessss," she responded just as slowly. She was very confused now.

"This is the entrance to the Men's bath."

"What!"

Suddenly aware of her surroundings Marie stared at the sign marking the bath as _Men_'s.

She felt her face turn bright red.

_**THEN LELOUCH FELL FROM THE SKY. HE HAD ARTHUR BY HIS SIDE. Marie SUDDENLY FELL INEXPLICABLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!**_

_**EXCEPT NOT!**_

She looked back at Hitsugaya and watched as he struggled to contain his amusement.

"I-I'm so sorry, goodbye," Marie was still red faced as she ran further down into the hallway where the women's bath entrance was located.

As Marie soaked in the bath she noticed how her face was still red. She also noticed it had nothing to do with the steaming waters.

_**The next morning**_

Marie woke up early the next morning. She grabbed a quick breakfast before she flash stepped over to squad eleven.

She noticed how all the members of squad eleven were out for their morning workouts. Marie had seen the Captain on her way over to an open space in the courtyard. He scared her so she made a point to avoid him during her training here.

That is, if she would actually be training.

She looked around. Marie didn't know who her trainer was and she was to embarrassed about yesterday evening to ask Hitsugaya today.

Just the thought of it made her cheeks color.

Not to mention the "interesting" dream she had to go along with it last night.

Marie's cheeks burned a deeper shade of red.

The trainer needed to get here, and fast!

It was then that Marie had her bum smacked by what felt like a Zanpakuto hilt. Screeching, Marie whipped around to face the sexual predator.

Instead she saw a dark skinned man at least a foot taller then her wearing an all too familiar grin.

Marie's jaw dropped. This was her trainer!?

The man snorted, "Well good morning to you too sister."

Gino! Her younger brother Gino was her trainer! No. This had to be a mistake.

"Gino," she said testily, "What are you doing here?"

Gino finger combed his black hair and gave her an odd look.

He then held up two fingers.

"Two reasons" he started, "One: this is my squad and Two: I'm your trainer" Gino finished the last part off with his goofy grin.

Marie placed a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath.

"You've got to be kidding me."

_How can this goofball possibly train me?_

The goofball in question feigned a look of being offended.

"You should be lucky that I, the mighty Gino Sohma have agreed to be your trainer." He then struck a pose fitting of his self proclaimed mightiness.

Marie could already feel the headache beginning to bloom.

"Besides," Gino said after leaving his idiotic pose, "Captain Hitsugaya asked me directly."

He shrugged.

"How could I refuse?"

Marie sighed. Today was going to be horrible.

"So what's first _Oh-Mighty-Gino-Sohma-Sama?"_

Gino scratched his chin. "Mighty Gino Sohma sounds nice…"

"Yea well don't get use to it" Marie snapped.

He held his hands up in a placating gesture.

Then, "First we run."

"Run?" Marie asked.

A gong sounded to the right of the two siblings. Looking around Marie noticed how everyone filed out of the court yard.

Gino grabbed his older sister's arm and dragged her into the file of prevalently male squad members. They all started off at an easy jog.

Marie stared up at her 'oh so smug' younger brother. "You know I hate running." She growled.

Gino stared straight ahead and smiled.

"I know. But it will build your stamina."

Marie turned and stared straight ahead also. She couldn't see anything other then the backs of the men in front of her. She focused on moving her legs. Once her breathing became heavy she noticed how no one else seemed winded.

"How" breath, "much do you" breath, "usually run?" breath, Marie puffed out to her brother.

The jerk hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Oh, usually about 100 laps around the squad eleven complex." He answered easily.

Marie almost fell flat on her face.

_100! These guys are crazy!_

Her brother still smiled and there was a queer gleam in his eyes.

Oh yes, he was enjoying every minute of this.

Marie decided to ignore her brother's presence and tried not to fall behind.

Soon enough Marie and Gino were in the back of the file. Marie knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She began to slow down lungs burning and her legs felt too tight.

She had only gone two laps then she had to stop. She pulled to the side of the road and heaved.

Marie felt a hand on her back as she straightened herself up. She wiped her face with her sleeve. Gino looked at her with something close to pity in his eyes. She looked away and stared at her puke.

Tears stung her eyes. _I'm so disgusting._


End file.
